Pit vs Deadpool
First things first. You might wonder what the connection is. Well it's that there fourth wall breakers, and my two favorite fourth wall breakers. Just a note so you aren't left confused. Description ONE MINUTE MELEE WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS 2 FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS MELEE Battle Sky - Day Time (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQnBqpdEHc0%7C The Return of Palutena - Kid Icarus Uprising) Pit flew through the sky with the Power of Flight, battling Underworld enemies. He was in communication with Palutena, who said "Pit..These Underworld beings aren't from the Underworld.". Pit questioned "Then where are they?". Palutena said "According to what I know, some guy is challenging your fourth wall breaking." Pit replied "Oh come on, can't I break the fourth wall without some dude trying to kill me for it?! Other place in the sky - Day Time Deadpool sat there, flying somehow, with a machine constantly sending out enemies to his side. Deadpool said "Surely, these enemies that die in one hit will beat that other guy!" But they didn't, as Pit shot a arrow at the machine destroying it. Deadpool stood up, still flying, and said "Alright, time to take you fourth wall breaker out! Then I'll rule the fourth wall land!". Pit said "Uh..Is this the guy, Palutena?". Palutena replied "Yes. This is the guy.." PREPARE TO SHATTER THE FOURTH WALL Deadpool: FIGHT! (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VwPLsIP1AmI%7C Boss Fight - Kid Icarus Uprising) 60 SECONDS Deadpool grabbed the words saying "FIGHT!", and threw them at Pit. The angel flew past them, and shot at Deadpool, only for Deadpool to pull out two guns, shooting the arrows down. Palutena then said to Pit "You've been in the sky for almost 5 minutes! My power of flight is wearing off!" Pit said "Oh come on! Of all the times..". Pit then tackles Deadpool towards the ground, as Palutena deactivates the Power of Flight. 50 SECONDS Grassy Area - Day Time In a mountain filled very grassy area, Pit and Deadpool crashed past the mountains into a mountain, both then jumping up onto the mountain. But then Deadpool football tackled Pit off the mountain, into a sandy arena like place. Both jumped back, as Deadpool pulled out his two katanas, and Pit prepared to use his bow in melee form. The two ran at each other, slashing at each other. Deadpool slashes at Pit with both katanas, but Pit blocks, occuring a clash, which Deadpool started to win. 40 SECONDS Pit kicks Deadpool in the stomach, as Deadpool said "Hey! You cheated!". Pit replied "Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, A, B!". Deadpool replied by uppercutting Pit into the air, and then shooting at him. Pit yelled in pain, upon being shot several times, and fell into the ground. Pit yelled "Time to finish you!", upon slashing off Deadpool's head. 30 SECONDS Except, Deadpool put it back on. Deadpool and Pit then battled in ranged combat, Pit shooting arrows rapidly, Deadpool firing bullets rapidly. Pit said "Palutena! I need help, what do I do?!". Palutena said "Well, here's a tip." "Lose to him and die, cause your pathetic compared to the awesome Deadpool." Pit replied "What?! Why would you say that?". Palutena replied "I didn't, but how would someone get into our conversati--" Deadpool said "Oh, aren't you forgetting? I'm awesome, I get into whatever conversations I want!." Pit replied "But..How'd you do Palutena's voice?". Deadpool then shot Pit through the stomach. 20 SECONDS Upon feeling pain, Pit grabbed the shot part. Deadpool then ran at Pit, and did a slide attack like Mega Man, and knocked him into the air. Pit fell back down, as Deadpool yelled "SHORYUKEN!", and used the said move on Pit. Deadpool then grabs Pit by the legs, spinning around, and then yells "So longa, Bowsah!", and then throws him into a wall. 10 SECONDS Pit fell down, and looked up with blood on his face. Deadpool said "You can't beat me you know! This is just Magikarp vs a Unstoppable Force and Unmovable Object! And you're the Magikarp." 5 SECONDS Palutena said "Don't let him overpower you, Pit!" 4 SECONDS Deadpool in Palutena's voice, said "Do let him! You can't win-- 3 SECONDS "I know that's you again." Pit interupted. 2 SECONDS Pit and Deadpool then ran at each other again. 1 SECOND And with a slash of their two melee weapons, the clock shattered, and time froze. Pit said "What the heck did he do, Lady Palutena?!" "Lady Palutena?", Pit said after a few seconds. Deadpool said "Psh, we shattered time and the fourth wall! You can't run to your goddess now!". Pit said "I'll make you pay for this!". Deadpool pulls out a Eggplant Cannon, as Pit pulls out a Pickle Cannon. The two shoot at each other with nonsense weapons that they got out of nowhere, until a explosion randomly occurs. Pit then looks around when the dust settles, only to find a bomb behind him. Pit said "Aw cra--", but was interupted by the bomb exploding, sending him flying. Deadpool appeared, as Pit slashed at him. Deadpool teleported behind him through, saying "I'm right here!" Pit slashed at Deadpool, but Deadpool teleported away and taunted everytime. This happened a few times, as then Deadpool blocks a slash of his with his katanas. "Game set match!", Deadpool said "Finishing move! DIEDIEDEIDEIDEIDEIDEIDE" Deadpool rapidly slashed Pit, alongside saying die over and over again, then slashes both his arms and wings off, and then puts a gun up to his forehead. "Unpause!", Deadpool said. 1 SECOND Deadpool shoots through Pit's head, killing him. Deadpool flew away on a tree, as Palutena said "Pit? Pit?! PITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!?" This melee's winner is.. A stab and scream was then heard. "DEADPOOL!", Deadpool said. Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music